Você abalou meu mundo
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Não sabia do nome, não sabia o endereço, não sabia de onde era, só um leve flash do seu rosto e seus cabelos vivos como fogo.
1. Chapter 1

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.

#Kai x Oc

Dedicado à Ana Haika, por aquilo você sabe o quê... *risos*

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ele chegou ao bar no que seria a sua "ultima noitada". Foi até o canto mais afastado possível e pediu o de sempre. Olhou para cada presente ali, mas quem ele esperava não estava lá.

Não sabia do nome, não sabia o endereço, não sabia de onde era, só um leve flash do seu rosto e seus cabelos vivos como fogo.

Levou o copo aos lábios dando um gole como para apenas molhar seus lábios levemente ressecados.

Ele realmente não poderia ter se apaixonado...

...

...

Continua...

...

...

Uma minúscula introdução, apenas isso... Por hora.

Espero que tenham gostado apesar de não dizer o suficiente.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#Kai x Oc

Boa leitura.

...

...

_Ele estava ali como toda noite de sexta-feira. A bebida dançando no copo em suas mãos. Nada de especial àquela noite, e pouca gente naquela hora._

_Alguém berrou em algum lugar. Alguém caiu ali perto. Uns gargalharam, outros reclamaram, os do canto não notaram, ele, apenas o suficiente para ver o que acontecia ali._

_Uma hora e meia naquela cadeira desconfortável naquele momento. Era vermelha, vermelha como as almofadas dos hotéis de Vegas. _

_Viu as chamas adentrarem o lugar, estava pegando fogo? Suporia que já estava ficando bêbado, mas sua visão não lhe enganava, tinha certeza. __**Umas madeixas apenas**__ - foi o que concluiu._

_Os olhos vivos como os seus, os passos sem ritmo definido e ela gritou um grande Filho da mãe para algum barman. _

_Ele já a vira na praça, quando, coincidentemente, passou na volta para o apartamento. _

_Destino._

_Passou rapidamente pela sua mente antes de ser bruscamente descartado e internamente se repreendido._

_- Imbecil. – disse alto recostando a cabeça no costado acolchoado._

_- Vai tomar no c- - Ela se segurou no balcão._

_Ele olhou para ela ao tempo em que ela olhava para ele. Riram sem saber por quê._

E o resto foram chamas...

...

Continua...

Bey-jos e até.


	3. Chapter 3

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence

#Kai x OC

Boa leitura.

...

...

_Ela apareceu ainda umas três vezes, ao menos quando ele estava por lá. Trocavam apenas olhares cumplices. Vez ou outra trocavam algumas palavras mudas, nada que pudesse realmente chamar a atenção de algum dos dois._

_Ela ia sempre com alguma amiga, ele ia sempre só. As do canto, mordendo o lábio para saltar no pedaço de mau caminho. Ele ria, ela também._

_Era ridículo. – Diga-se de passagem._

_Eles disputavam secretamente quem aguentava mais, foi apenas uma vez, mas pareciam que foram várias, como se de um costume tratasse. _

_Cada copo esvaziado num gole e um olhar que dizia "Sua vez"._

_Nenhum dos dois lembrava qual teria sido o vencedor._

_Não importava realmente..._

_Haviam mãos sujas e fétidas que quase se queimaram, e com aquele cheiro de álcool com certeza pegaria fogo._

_Quando um ia tropeçando ele decidiu que era hora de ir embora. Deu um murro no estômago do sujeito e chutou o corpo tremendo para longe das flamas. Olhou naquele mar._

"_Está me devendo uma."_

_- Vai se ferrar! – ela gritou morrendo de rir._

_Ele internamente sentiu vontade de voltar..._

_- Vai se ferrar você... – murmurou contendo uma notória gargalhada._

E o resto afundou-se na penumbra...

_..._

_Continua..._

_..._

_..._

Eu sei que eu provavelmente disse para alguns que alargaria o capítulo, mas o máximo que aconteceria seriam frases soltas e sem sentido, e eu já intriquei o suficiente até aqui...

Bey-jos e Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#Kai x Oc.

Boa leitura.

...

...

_Ele sorvou mais daquela substância que desceu garganta abaixo ardendo como açúcar em demasia._

_Definitivamente precisava esquecer, mas ele novamente fraquejou, as chamas adentraram ao lugar, e ele institivamente viu aquele mar ir novamente de encontro aos seus, mas por um impulso impensado, mudou de direção: a borda do copo – sua única rota de fuga._

_Ela estranhou, ele também._

_Ela se escorou no balcão sem dizer absolutamente nenhuma palavra. Ele permaneceu em silêncio sem realmente saber o que fazer. Realmente esperava que ela não aparecesse novamente, mas ao que tudo indicava, teria que mudar de bar ou algo assim._

_Os cotovelos apoiados no azulejo branco, a cabeça voltada para trás, a pele cremosa mostrando um colar dourado, ele se sentiu sufocar._

_Estava realmente ficando muito quente naquele lugar, e sentia que se ousasse se mover aquelas chamas lhe envolveria até que apenas sobrasse as suas cinzas pelo chão sujo do bar._

_Ele balançou o copo num convite mudo, os olhos por debaixo das madeixas lizas e acinzentadas, os rubis tilintando o desconhecido. Os fios ruivos caíram por seus ombros levemente descobertos pela camiseta preta roçando a pele ao momento em que ela voltava sua atenção a ele, sentiu-a ponderar, mas tão logo o batucar da sola da caneleira ressonou do chão aos seus ouvidos._

_Ela sentou-se frente a frente ao rapaz. Ele olhou-a rapidamente. Virou-se para um garçom e levantou o indicador. "Uma bebida."_

_Ela o olhou com desdém e tomou-lhe o copo tomando tudo num só gole. Um movimento um tanto quanto indecente, ele logo percebeu a brincadeira._

_- Ana._

_- Kai._

...

Continua...

...

...

Acho que ficou um tantinho maior, não que eu esteja focada no tamanho, mas bem, é isso – por hora.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Bey-jokas e até a próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#Kai x Oc.

#Linguajar vulgar.

Boa leitura.

...

...

_Eles não souberam dizer em que momento havia demudado do bar para a boate, apenas uns flashes da calçada, as luzes de uns postes e um pedaço da beirada do asfalto. Logo a música alta e fios de luzes ofuscantes._

_Seu braço era puxado de forma não muito brusca enquanto ele via os fios ruivos serpentearem na sua frente. Logo tudo obscureceu restando apenas uns pontos de luzes multicoloridas e fios brilhantes que apenas delineavam os corpos frenéticos no lugar._

_Ele parou antes dela, e pareceu que até aquele momento havia percebido onde estava e o que estava prestes a fazer._

_Não__. Era a sua resposta, acabava ali._

_Mas ele disse? Provavelmente não, e mesmo que o tivesse dito, aquele som abafou qualquer fio da sua voz._

_Ela se movia de uma maneira tão hipnótica que tudo o que havia cogitado no momento havia virado fumaça. Bastou dar as costas e ele avançou. Os dedos enlaçando a cintura fina. Havia também o doce cheiro de sua fragrância e seu shampoo._

_Era tudo muito minucioso, provocante e principalmente quente. Não que houvesse sido a primeira vez, mas aquela havia contado mais que qualquer outra._

_O tempo também havia se desvaído na mente de ambos e apenas chegaram a si quando o estômago de ambos parecia ter se revirado._

_Foram quantas? Cinco? Seis garrafas? Quem se importava em contar?_

_Saíram ambos no frio da madrugada, a névoa fraquinha pela avenida. A nova fragrância não era das melhores, mas a sensação havia minorado apesar do cansaço estar bem presente. _

_Riram descontroladamente enquanto esbarravam e xingavam alguns outros._

_- Olha por onde anda!_

_- Sai daí!_

_- Cai fora!_

_- Qual é? Tá me tirando?_

_- Vem pra cima então porra!_

_Apenas o Vai à Merda eles gritaram juntos pra ninguém em especial._

_- Você é doida. – ele riu._

_- Olha quem tá falando! – ela tropeçou e institivamente agarrou-se a sua camisa._

_Aparou-a segurando-a de um modo meio brusco e desajeitado. Ela se enganchou em si._

_- Não achei que ia ficar tão porre, puta que pariu..._

_Ele rolou os olhos, divertido._

_- "Garota maluca." – foi o que pensou._

...

...

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#Kai x Oc

Boa leitura.

...

...

Mas tudo havia acabado naquele último flash. Ela sumiu, ou melhor, dizendo, fugiu da sua memória. Daquele momento em diante ele já não se lembrava de coisa alguma além de uma sensação que roçava o desconhecido.

De toda e qualquer forma já não importava mais, ele iria para qualquer outro lugar antes que a sua irritação se tornasse um incômodo mais do que já havia se tornado, certas coisas ele tinha que esquecer, ela era uma delas.

Por quê? Por que Kai Hiwatari odiava se sentir confuso, odiava se sentir raivoso, odiava essa onda de sentimentos que o faziam se perder em si próprio, por que não era do seu feitio ser controlado por sua própria mente, ele é quem tinha o controle, e seu autocontrole era perfeito – ou ao menos era há alguns dias atrás.

Mas para o seu total desgosto e desespero, ela havia chegado novamente. De todas as pessoas que poderiam chegar, tinha que ser ela a primeira?

Todavia seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, além de que as flamas estavam um tanto quanto desarrumadas. Tanto ele quanto ela estranharam o fato de que por meros segundos, encararam-se com a mesma intensidade e odiosidade, quase um desprezo, ou um ódio de si mesmo.

_Ele bateu o copo com força na mesa o suficiente para penas trincar o fundo. Ele desviou seu olhar enquanto andava para fora e ia embora sem nada a dizer._

Foi isso o que pensou em fazer, mas quando ela deu o primeiro passo viu que ainda estava no mesmo lugar com o olhar perdido em alguma parte entre uma das mesas e a parede.

Não percebeu quando o semblante da garota havia se tornado mais sereno, nem quando havia adotado essa expressão confusa. Ela sentou-se na própria mesa sem olhá-lo, assim como ele também não teve "coragem o bastante?", para olhar em seus olhos.

- Por que está aqui? – ele balançou o copo com a água pela metade.

- Digo o mesmo. Não acha que é cedo demais para começar a beber? – disse apesar de não sentir o cheiro familiar da bebida.

Ele bufou sem realmente saber como rumar àquela conversa.

- Eu só achei que deveria me despedir... – disse irritada.

- O que?

...

Continua...

...

...

São por volta das seis e alguma coisa da manhã. Nem demorei tanto, Sta. Ana.

Mas é isso. Bey-jos e até!


	7. Chapter 7

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#Kai x Oc

Boa leitura.

...

...

Sua pergunta ficou retumbando na mente tanto dele quanto dela.

"O que?"

Era uma pergunta sem propósito, afinal, eles não eram amigos nem nada. Sim, eles saíram juntos, sim eles trocaram olhares, arriscaram alguma conversa para se jogar fora, mas até aquele ponto seria correto dizer que eles eram amigos? Não. Essa seria a resposta.

Então por que ela estava se despedindo?

E por que ele se sentia mal, apesar de que também iria embora?

Certo! Sim, ele iria embora, ela iria embora e eles provavelmente **nunca mais iriam se ver**.

-... Pra onde? – as palavras saíram sem ele realmente se aperceber.

Ela pareceu estar mais interessada em seus próprios sapatos.

- Qualquer lugar... Eu acho... – disse desconfortável.

E ele apenas aproveitou seu breve deslize, apesar de demorar um bocado para entender o que ela tinha dito.

Ele levantou-se.

Ela não o olhou.

Ele sentiu a raiva aflorar.

Ela se sentiu intimidada.

Tocou de leve suas pernas apenas como um apoio, e irracionalmente a beijou.

.

Minha vida nunca mais será a mesma

Porque garota, você veio e mudou,

O jeito que eu ando

O jeito que eu falo

Eu não consigo explicar o que sinto por você

Mas garota, você sabe que é verdade,

Fique comigo, realize meus sonhos,

E eu serei tudo que você precisa.

.

Por que ambos estavam irritados. Por que ambos apenas queriam sumir, com suas vidas, com seus problemas. Por que não sabiam o que procurar, não sabiam para onde seguir. Passos berrante, almas errantes, o que eram? E o que queriam ser?

Ela se foi o deixando apenas com o seu cheiro de rosas, naquele momento, o lírio parecia ser melhor.

Ele a deixou, sem porcaria nenhuma, apenas um quarto vazio e quebrado, assim como o seu coração.

...

Parece tão certo (garota)

Procurei o amor perfeito por toda minha vida (Toda minha vida)

Parece que eu (que eu)

Finalmente descobri que o amor perfeito dela é meu

(Compreende, finalmente descobri, vamos, garota),

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso,

E tudo que tenho eu dou,

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha.

...

E eles decidiram que nunca mais iriam se apaixonar.

Ela repetia todas as noites quando se sufocava com o próprio travesseiro a fim de não sentir mais suas lágrimas.

E ele simplesmente ficava naquele bar dizendo para si mesmo que não precisava daquele sentimento.

...

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso,

E tudo que tenho eu dou,

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia,

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Na hora eu soube que aquele amor traria

Essa felicidade para mim,

Tentei manter minha sanidade,

Esperei pacientemente.

...

E então ele passou a tomar conta de suas lembranças. Seu jeito, seu cheiro, sua voz.

Em como dizia tudo apesar de não dizer nada. Em como eles se entendiam apenas com um simples olhar. Era tão perfeito que sentiu medo, então preferiu quebrar aquele elo, antes de ela mesma sair quebrada.

...

Garota, você sabe que parece que

Minha vida é tão completa

Um amor que é de verdade porque você

Continua fazendo o que você faz

Quem iria pensar que eu

Finalmente encontrei o amor perfeito

Procurei minha vida toda (Procurei minha vida toda)

Quem iria pensar que eu encontraria

Um amor tão perfeito que é tão certo

...

E mesmo assim ele tentou esquecer, mas aquilo pareceu se prender na sua mente como uma tatuagem.

A sua maneira de gritar para o mundo. A sua maneira de ser independente. Foi tão absurdamente irreal que ele não soube como reagir àquilo, além de querer fugir.

...

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso

E tudo que tenho eu dou

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso

E tudo que tenho eu dou

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso

E tudo que tenho eu dou

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso

E tudo que tenho eu dou

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Garota, sei que é amor

Senti a mágica por todo ar

E garota, eu nunca acharei que tenho o bastante

É por isso que eu tenho que te ter sempre aqui, hoo

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso

E tudo que tenho eu dou

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso

E tudo que tenho eu dou

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você abalou meu mundo

(Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso)

O jeito que você fala comigo

O jeito que você está me amando

O jeito que você me dá esse amor

(Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso)

Me dá seu amor. Yeah, yeah... yeah, yeah...

(Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso)

Você abalou meu mundo

Você abalou meu mundo

Você abalou meu mundo

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso,

E tudo que tenho eu dou,

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha

Você abalou meu mundo, você sabe disso,

E tudo que tenho eu dou,

O mais raro amor quem iria pensar que eu acharia

Alguém como você para chamar de minha.

...

Mas no fim, ambos estavam presos pelo mesmo motivo que os incitava a fugir. Por que dessa vez nada envolvia palavras, não havia promessas, nem dinheiro, nem uma imagem a zelar.

Apenas dois vagabundos viventes de um bar, e uma garrafa de bebida para acompanhar, e claro, alguém para descontar a culpa depois, mas nada que paredes ilusórias e desconhecidos não pudessem dar jeito.

- Acho que mudei de ideia...

- Eu também...

.

Fim.

...

...

Fufufufufu Acabei essa bagaça!

Sim, foi meio distorcido, e não teve praticamente nenhum diálogo descente. Mas é isso aí, eu tirei um peso da minha mente por que fazia séculos que eu queria fazer essa fanfic, com esse casal e com essa música. Quem ainda não sabe que música é essa, eu digo: **You rock my world – Michael Jackson!** Tinha que ser essa música, e essa tinha que ser pra Ana. Gosto tanto dessa música que também tinha que usar o nome dela como título da fanfic, mas em português, como sempre...

Espero que tenham curtido.

Agradecimentos especiais à:

Ana Haika; Xia M; Felisbela! Obrigada pelas reviews.

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


End file.
